


Trotting Into Her Heart

by Cloperella



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bestiality, Dildos, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Romance, Watching, casual nudity, horse sex, male/female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloperella/pseuds/Cloperella
Summary: Sunset Shimmer has been holding something back for a long time, ever since she helped her friends keep their school safe from the Dazzlings enchantments. She's in love with a horse on Applejack's farm, a handsome stallion named Lonestar. Sunset knows that unlike in Equestria, interspecies relationships are abhorred in this new world, and she'd be in a world of trouble if anyone knew about her desires. But she can't fight it anymore -- she needs to be with the one she loves. If she can break the news to Applejack in a level-headed way, maybe her dreams can finally become a reality.
Relationships: Sunset Shimmer/Lonestar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Trotting Into Her Heart

A set of faded white hooves galloped across a tract of lush green grass, their movement so light and brisk that they practically flew over the ground. The dark chestnut stallion they belonged to kept his head down with his face pointed forward, his jet black mane billowing in the wind behind him. Matching the blustering of his mane, the rose and apple green hair of the girl riding on his back found itself whipped up by the wind as well. She too kept her head leaning forward, her amber face wearing a determined expression as she gazed ahead. After a moment, the girl slowly moved her hands up from the reigns on his shoulders, then lifted her backside off of her seat. She took great care to place her belt-strapped charcoal boots on his saddle, then stood straight up with her arms outright for balance while her black jacket fluttered over the cream blouse she wore underneath. 

“So far so good!” the girl said as she kept her balance even with the horse galloping across the ground, her legs keeping steady along the back she stood on, “You ready for the tricky part, Lonestar?”

The horse she stood on huffed through his nostrils and nodded, as directly responding to her. The two of them both stared ahead toward a number of posts high enough to reach the stallion’s knees. Rather than move to avoid them, the horse trotted onward, his standing rider looking toward them with excitement. Upon reaching the first post, the horse gave a mighty leap through the air, the girl crouching just slightly to account for his ascent. His hooves landed on the ground, while her legs stretched outright and had her standing straight up again. The two repeated the process four more times, keeping perfect synch in his leaps through the air and she maintaining her balance. Upon clearing the final hurdle without so much as a stumble from either of them, the girl pumped her fist with excitement before leaning dropping back to a sitting position upon his saddle. 

“We did it!” she cheered as she rustled her amber hand through his black mane, “That was too cool! Good job, Lonestar!” 

The stallion began to bray joyfully, before rearing back with his forelegs waving through the air. Holding onto his reigns, his rider began to laugh with excitement, holding on tightly as the horse trampled around the ground and kicked his legs out in a wild celebratory dance. A few yards away, a girl with blonde hair covered by a brown stetson hat stared at the sight before her with astonishment. Her eyes remained wide open, the apple she had in her hand falling to the ground with visible chomp missing, still lodged in her teeth. 

“Alright big guy, that’s enough showboating. Let’s get back to Applejack, huh?” Following a brief trot across the grass, the pair reached the white picket fence, the girl in her blue jean skirt and white short-sleeve looking ecstatic as they approached. 

“Sunset Shimmer, that was… incredible!” the girl said with a western twang, “Shoot, I was scared seedless when I saw you standin’ on his back, but you pulled that off like a champ!” “Heh, thanks Applejack,” Sunset said with a chuckle, as she gave the horse another loving pat across his neck. 

“I don’t get it though. I seen some fancy horse ridin’ in rodeos before, from folks who spent their whole lives trainin’ to do what they do. But you? You only been comin’ to Sweet Apple Acres to spend time with the horses for the past couple months, and you already look about ready to win blue ribbons from every horse competition they have. What’s yer secret?” Sunset gave Applejack a clueless shrug after stepping down from Lonestar’s saddle, letting the country girl walk forward to take a hold of his reigns. “This don’t have anything to do with you once bein’ a horse in that other world ya came from before ya wound up here now, does it?”

Sunset Shimmer had lost track of how much time had passed since she left her original home in another dimension, where she’d been born as a pony in the land of Equestria among other ponies and similar four-legged creatures. The path she’d ventured down had been a rough one, full of poor choices that had led to her jumping through an enchanted mirror and brought her to this dimension, where she’d found herself within a completely new body that resembled all of the other inhabitants of this world. She’d gotten used to it quite quickly though, walking on two legs instead of four, using her hands to grab and lift things instead of her mouth or her magic. Despite a regrettable start to the new world in which she alienated everyone in Canterlot High, Princess Twilight Sparkle had shown her the error of her ways. She had followed her into this world to stop her from using power beyond her comprehension to hurt other students for her own selfish desires. More time passed, and Sunset herself had opened her heart to friendship, saving the students who remained wary of her and gaining their acceptance from that point forward. 

“Heh heh, uh… maybe?” Sunset said with an awkward grin, “I mean, it’s not like they’re exactly the same as we are back in Equestria. Ponies in that world are completely different from the equines here, not just in size, but the way they’re built. Still, I guess there’s enough similarities between us that it just feels nice to be around creatures that remind me of where I came from. And even if we can’t literally hold conversations like you and I can, it’s almost like I can _feel_ what they’re saying. And I think they can feel the same from me as well.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Applejack replied, “But what still puzzles me is you and Lonestar. I know you said you can relate with horses in general, but it feels like you and him get along extra well. When I told him you were comin’ to visit today, he was so excited he was ‘bout ready to jump outta his stable.” Sunset emitted a pleased giggle in response. 

“Aww, that’s so sweet,” Sunset said as she looked over to the stallion, “You just couldn’t wait for me to come see you, could you?” Lonestar turned his head up and away from both girls who began to chortle at his behavior. “Lonestar’s a bit different from your other horses. He has a lot of pent up energy and wants to spend more time galavanting through the fields to burn some of it off. He gets really antsy being cooped up in his stable for too long, more than the other horses do.” Lonestar let out a soft nicker as he looked toward Sunset, who stared back at him with a smirk. “Well of course I’m gonna tell her! I mean if you can’t, then how else would she know? Can’t fix a problem if she isn’t aware of what needs fixing, right?” Following a flare of his nostrils, Lonestar gave a gentle shove of his nose into shoulder. “Ow!” Sunset uttered playfully, “Quit trying to act like a tough guy. AJ and her family might not see it, but I know you’re a softie deep down. You can’t fool me.” Still wearing her smirk, Sunset found herself looking up toward Lonestar, getting lost in his shiny black eyes while he stared into her bright pools of cyan. 

“Well, I’m sure glad ya make the time to come over and play with him, Sunset,” Applejack said, prompting Sunset to break the gaze into the horse’s eyes, “I’d do it myself, but I usually got so much on my hands, with school, work at the smoothie stand, AND keepin’ this here farm productive.”

“I’m happy to, AJ! I look forward to visiting Lonestar. Being with him just… puts me at peace somehow.” 

While looking into Lonestar’s eyes, Sunset, felt a rumble in her back right pocket as a light-hearted chime played. She quickly reached back and pulled out her cellphone, turning away from the stallion while she kept her free hand on his snout. “Oh, come on, please no,” she muttered when she saw the words Hamachi Chophouse on the screen before she answered, “Hello? Yes ma’am, it’s me. I’m fine, what’s going on? … What? Isn’t Sandy Shores supposed to be working there? Seriously, she — !? Ugh… okay, okay, I’ll be there, just give me an hour to get home and get my stuff. _I know_ , but I kind of expected to have today off, so I’m not exactly ready. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Bye.” Once she hung up the phone, Sunset put both hands over her face before grumbling loudly with frustration. 

“I didn’t hear the other side, but I think I got the gist of it,” Applejack said with a wince. 

“Someone called in. And apparently the place is getting pretty busy for a Saturday, so I guess I’m the only one who can save the restaurant from falling apart,” she groaned as she put her phone back in her pocket, “Bye AJ, see you at school on Monday.” Sunset turned to Lonestar to give him a pat on the bridge of his nose. “See you next week, Lonestar. Try not to drive the Apples and the other horses crazy, alright?” 

Just when Sunset turned around and took a step forward, she felt a strong tug on the back of her jacket. Following a surprised yelp, she turned back to see that Lonestar’s teeth had latched onto her clothing, as he looked toward her with his shimmering black eyes full of sorrow. 

“Hey, now that weren’t very nice!” Applejack scolded as she pointed her finger up to Lonestar, the stallion dropping Sunset’s jacket from his mouth, “You better mind your manners, buster, or — !”

“Applejack, it’s okay,” Sunset said, “Go easy on him, alright? I’m not mad. Let me handle this.” Sunset turned to face Lonestar head on, looking up at him not with anger, but instead with a soft smile, “I know, big guy. You don’t want me to go, is that it?” The horse gave a soft huff through his nose as he looked down and away from her, before Sunset’s hands guided his face back toward her. “It’s okay to be honest, Lonestar. It’s alright to miss me. I miss you too when I leave — you know that right?” Still keeping his eyes on her, the stallion emitted a gentle and sad whinny. “I know you want me to stay here. To be honest, I want to stay too… but I can’t. I have obligations,” she explained as she smoothed her hand over his nose, “School, my job, other commitments. But I’ll be back soon. You know I couldn’t go too long without seeing you, or I’d go crazy too!” 

Her words seemed to have a positive effect on the stallion, who raised his head up slightly and eased it toward hers. Sunset met his gesture by pressing her forehead against him, while brushing his mane with her palm. 

“You’re such a sweet guy,” she said, before stretching her arms out and wrapping them around his shoulders. Lonestar in turn lowered his head down on her right shoulder, offering his own form of a hug in response to hers. Sunset then pulled away, moving her mouth to the side of his face and planting a deep kiss onto his cheek for several seconds. Eventually she pulled herself away, letting her hand slide down his face until she had stepped far enough that she couldn’t reach him anymore. 

“See you soon, Lonestud,” Sunset said with a wink, before turning back to the farmer and waved, “Bye AJ!”

“Uh… y-yeah, bye,” Applejack stammered, still processing the interactions she just witnessed. Hearing another sigh from the stallion next to her, Applejack looked to the side to see Lonestar’s head lowered with woe as it had been before. “Hey, come on now, head up, Lonestar,” Applejack instructed as she gave a gentle tug on his reigns, “Time to go back to the stables, alright?” The horse didn’t make any noise of protest or frustration this time. He merely turned around and walked alongside his owner toward the farm. With one hand still holding his reigns, Applejack lifted her fingers to her chin and thought over everything she’d seen in the past few minutes. After a moment, she shook her head dismissively and focused on her short trek back home, as well as the rest of her duties on the farm for that day. 

* * *

  
  


With a decorative puffer fish hairpin tucked between her red and yellow locks which were tied in an oriental style, Sunset Shimmer trudged along the sidewalk in her wooden sandals. Her short skirted apron with the smiling octopus on the front clashed with the weary expression on her face at the moment. What was originally supposed to be a short four hour shift at the Hamachi Chophouse had dragged on for another three hours longer, with guests coming in one after another. Seven hours of taking orders, balancing trays, fulfilling requests, processing checks and accounting the meager tips left for her, all while forcing herself to smile to the point that her cheeks felt like they were on fire. 

Despite all of the frustrations Sunset felt at the moment, she didn’t hate her job completely. The staff was supportive and friendly, the managers weren’t too demanding and were willing to work around her school schedule (except for today, apparently), and most of the guests were relatively nice to her — though she suspected that might have more to do with her appearance than anything else. Still, it was a job like any other job, and after working for so long with such a small break in between, she was more than ready to go home and collapse for the evening. 

Sunset felt a bit of relief when she saw her red two story rental house with its orange roof. It had its share of wear and tear from the family who had previously lived there and rented it out to her, but it did its job in giving her a cozy shelter to retreat to at the end of a hard day at school or work. Something caught her eye as she neared the front porch. A long brown package stood propped up against her door, the white shipping label facing toward the street. 

_No way…_ Sunset thought as she cautiously approached the porch and looked at the package intently, _It can’t possibly be…_ Standing on the first stair step, Sunset crouched down to read the shipping label, her eyes immediately locking onto the return address and seeing the words “NS Enterprises”. Upon recognizing the company name, Sunset gasped sharply as her eyes widened. 

“Hi, Sunset,” a quiet voice called out from behind, making her jump and slam her back against her front door as she turned around in fright. Panting nervously, Sunset’s eyes locked onto a girl her age with olive skin, grayish hair and cyan blue eyes. Wearing a faded blouse and worn shorts, the girl kept her grip on several leashes attached to the collars of numerous breeds of dogs in front of her. 

“Ha… heh, hi-hey, Fluttershy!” Sunset replied, fighting to keep her voice from shaking in front of her friend, “Why-whu — ahem, wh-what’s up?”

“Oh, I’m doing some volunteer work for Pitter Pawter. They’re in desperate need of some dog-walkers. They said normally they only let newcomers walk one dog at a time, but I just couldn’t let these poor little doggies stay cooped up for too long. Ooh, that’s a big package Sunset!” Fluttershy said as she pointed to the box near Sunset’s feet. 

“What!? Oh — oh, right, package, box, right,” Sunset stammered nervously, “Yup, sure is a big… package.”

“I wonder what’s inside. Did you order it, or did someone send that to you?”

Sunset’s eyes bounced from side to side as she thought of what to tell her. She didn’t want to lie to her friend, but there was no way she could fully disclose to her exactly what was inside the box. 

“I… ordered it. For myself.”

“Oh? What is it then?”

“It’s, uh… a lamp!”

“A lamp?”

“Mhm. You know, big, bright, reading in the dark, that kind of stuff.”

“NS Enterprises?” Fluttershy said as she leaned closer to look at the label, causing Sunset to feel a small cringe creeping up in her stomach, “I’ve never heard of such a company before.”

“Ya-yeah! They specialize in making products to fit people’s specific needs… in lamps.”

“Ooh, I see,” Fluttershy replied, before her arm holding the leashes began to lift and tug her away, making her lose her footing for a moment before the caught herself and kept the dogs in check, “Sorry Sunset, but I think these little guys want to get back to their walk.”

“Oh no, that’s fine! You get back to walking, I’m gonna go inside, up to my room and enjoy my new… lamp!”

“Okay. Bye, Sunset!” Fluttershy said as she scurried off to keep up with the excited canines bustling down the sidewalk. Sunset turned around, fished her keys out of her pocket and twisted them into the slot. She opened the door, bolted in and shut the door behind her before sprinting up the stairs and into her own room, before dropping onto her tush with a happy sigh of relief. 

She did it. She made it home after a tiring day and could enjoy the comfort of solitude for the rest of the night. Although the presence of the package next to her had given her a new sense of vigor, inciting a change of plans from her original intent to collapse from exhaustion. Picking herself up and onto her feet, Sunset stepped toward her window and closed the blinds of her room on the second floor, submerging her room in darkness. The only illumination was from the rope of lights wrapped around the railing in front of her bed at the top of the staircase, extending down to the small microwave and fridge between her computer desk and the front door. Keeping the lights off, she lifted her package and hurriedly stepped toward her desk, racing not from distress but from jovial excitement at opening the package to liberate what it held inside. 

Rummaging through the top drawer of her desk, Sunset found a pair of scissors, then knelt down onto the floor with the tape of the package facing upward. With her tongue poking out and touching the upper corner of her mouth, she carefully ran one blade along the center from one side of the box to the other, until the flaps split open and revealed a bounty of white packing peanuts inside. 

“Okay…” Sunset whispered after taking a breath, “It’s in there somewhere. All I have to do is reach in there and… pull it out.” She lifted her right hand and plunged it into the soft packaging with the utmost care, slowly descending and pushing various peanuts to the side as she made her way down. It didn’t take long for her finger to find something with a different texture, something soft and slightly rubbery, making her heart skip a beat upon contact. “There it is! I can’t believe it — I’m about to get to see it with my own eyes!”

Plunging another hand in, Sunset dug into the opposite side of the box until she felt something similar, then carefully eased her hands under the unseen object. She began to lift the heavy mass delicately, doing her best to keep as few packing peanuts from spilling onto the floor as she could to prevent more cleanup than she wanted to do later on. It took several seconds of careful lifting, but after some time, the contents of the package fully cleared the little white nuggets and laid bare for Sunset to behold. 

“Oh. My. _Gosh..._ ” Sunset muttered with excitement gleaming from her eyes, her toes curling behind her as she sat on her calves. Within her grasp and sitting on her lap was an impressive twenty inches of silicone that had been molded perfectly into the shape of a stallion’s genitals. Her left hand rested under the base of the large and heavy dildo, its chestnut colored balls laying over her exposed thigh. Further up the sheath, its surface turned to a dark jet black along the shaft all the way up to the head on top of Sunset’s right hand. Her teeth grazed her bottom lip as her fingers danced along the top of the synthetic penis, tracing the ridges of the head while she gazed at the various veins along the entire length sitting over her legs. 

“This is too cool!” she said aloud, her voice cracking the slightest bit. While her hand continued to fondle the pair of balls at the base, she noticed a small tube feeding into the side, the rest of it still submerged in the box. “Oh, yeah, almost forgot.” Prying her hands away from the toy, Sunset dove her hands back into the packing peanuts, feeling around until the found a few different objects buried within. One by one, she pulled the remaining accessories out: a syringe connected to the tube, an instruction pamphlet with a Naughty Stallions logo on the front, and a small bottle of white fluid. Sunset winced slightly as she looked at the objects lying before her. Much as she wanted to dive in head first and give her delivery a spin, she knew it would be wise to read up on what she was doing or else risk breaking her purchase before she got a chance to enjoy it. Picking up the instruction booklet, she noticed a trading card had found itself lodged within the pages. She pulled it out to see the image of a well drawn stallion viewed from underneath, its white and brown belly at the center while his head with blonde hair looked down at the viewer, and his unsheathed girth hanging out. 

“Lucky the Stud,” Sunset read aloud as she flipped the card over and read the description, “I know what you’re thinking: will it fit, or will I have to quit. Well, this here stallions one of the biggest, yaddah yaddah yaddah, ask yourself one question, do I feel… okay, got it,” she said before flicking the card away and opening up the instruction booklet. “Thank you for your purchase from Naughty Stallions Co., where we make your deepest desires, mhm mhm — aha, here we go! Before using your new purchase for the first time: Proper cleaning and care, NOW we’re talking.”

* * *

The bathroom in Sunset’s apartment wasn’t especially luxurious: a bathtub and shower with just enough room to lay down in, a toilet nearby and a mirror no bigger than herself if it were standing longways on the ground. She didn’t really need it to have more than the essentials — not like whatever business she needed to take care of in the room needed to impress a watching audience. 

Within the bathtub, Lucky the Stud stood on its base, its massive length pointing upright while gravity made the tip hang forward just slightly. An orange hand reached toward the lever over the spout for the tub, pulling it up to turn the water on and slightly to the left to warm it up. With the water filling the tub, Sunset stood upright and began to undress out of her work uniform. She started with the silly puffer fish hair pin, tossing it onto the bathroom counter before running her hands through her hair while she shook her head to unravel the twist she’d put it in. She untied the sash from the back and let it fall to the floor, giving her robe the freedom to come unraveled from the front with one side falling away followed by the other behind her. 

As the robe joined the sash around her feet, Sunset was standing in her bathroom with only her aquamarine bra and panties keeping herself covered. She wasted no time reaching back to undo the plastic clasp of her bra, unhooking them and dropping the cloth from her hands. Her palms slid across her skin and over her B cup breasts, giving them a soft grope and rubbing, letting them enjoy the open air after being cooped up all day. Just a few seconds later, they moved down her tummy and tugged at the edge of her panties, slipping them down her legs until she could step out of them one foot at a time. Kicking them away, she let out a sigh as she felt the same relief course over her pussy lips, giving them a gentle rub underneath the smooth and shaved flesh above them. Reaching her right hand back, she drug her nails across the soft flesh of her buttcheek. She hummed with delight as she scratched away the itchiness on her ample buttocks, its width half an inch wider than her shoulder width. 

After taking a brief moment to enjoy being free from her restrictive clothing, Sunset turned her gaze toward the massive pillar standing in her bathtub. With a devilish grin plastered to her face, she stepped forward and into the tub, standing in front of the toy as she pulled the orange curtains closed and bent over to pull the knob out and redirect the water’s flow. A second later, the shower faucet poured the water from overhead and soaked Sunset from her head to her feet, its weight pulling her hair down over the sides of her face. 

After a long day of working at the Hamachi Chophouse, walking from table to table, in and out of the hot kitchen and accumulating the smell of fish as time went by, it was an immense relief to have the water at a perfect temperature wash all of that grime and sweat away from her. She ran her hands over her face and down her naked chest, her skin glistening from the water soaking her body. Normally she would have let herself become lost in the soothing embrace of the water’s euphoric cleansing — tonight however was different. She had something else that needed cleansing before she could finally get to enjoy what she’d been waiting so long for. 

Grabbing the container of liquid soap, Sunset poured a hefty dollop into her palm as she turned to face the black shaft right behind her. Kneeling down, she found herself giggling as she noticed the head was tall enough to poke the bottom of her cleavage even as it hung down. 

“You certainly are a big guy, aren’t you?” Sunset said as she rubbed the soap between her hands, then reached forward to grasp the silicone penis by the head and the underside, “Even bigger than I anticipated. Well don’t you worry: now that you’re here with me, I’m gonna make sure to take real good care of you. And I’ll start by giving you a nice wash, make sure you’re all squeaky clean before you and I get extra messy later on.”

Sunset slid her palm down the wet surface of the silicone shaft, creating a sticky and sudsy lather along the way. As she stroked the length up and down, she still had trouble believing actually had such a thing in her apartment at this very moment — more for the fact that she would actually pay so much money for an exotic sex toy rather than the fact that it was in the shape of a horses genitals. On the contrary, its shape reminded her of her original home in a way. 

As much as she’d grown accustomed to her new body, home and life overall, Sunset realized there were some things about Equestria that she still missed. For the longest time she couldn’t remember what it was, until she’d found herself paying a visit to Applejack’s farm and came across her stable of horses. The experience was surreal, seeing stallions and mares that were so similar yet different from what she had once been herself and what she’d grown up with. She had seen some tall ponies in her past life, but these horses were something else entirely. Their bodies were impressively tall, easily dwarfing the size her original body stood at. She’d felt herself getting slightly weak-kneed and warm in her face as she gazed upon them and interacted with them. The elation she’d felt upon seeing the familiar creatures paled in comparison, however, when she looked toward one particular stallion and saw… _him_. 

It was as if the world stopped turning when she looked at the last stable in the row, seeing a chestnut stallion with a jet-black mane looking right at her with warmth in his eyes. She’d made her way toward him, not feeling as if she were stepping across the ground, but rather floating through the air toward him as a magical cloud of desire carried her toward the gorgeous stud. 

_“Heh, that there’s Lonestar,”_ she’d heard Applejack say once she’d come close enough to brush his beautiful mane. The farmer had gone on to say something about how he was the rowdiest of the bunch and usually didn’t take kindly to strangers, but it all became a blur to her as she continued to gaze into his eyes, feeling like she could have stood in place admiring his features for eons and that would be just fine with her. 

Since that day, Sunset had found more excuses to pay visits to Applejack’s farm, such as saying she wanted to know what it was like for inhabitants of this world to ride atop these creatures in such a way. Applejack was shocked at how quickly Sunset had learned to ride under her instruction, but Sunset had found it fairly easy due to how receptive Lonestar had been to her in particular. Soon afterwards, she’d been coming back to Sweet Apple Acres every other week, and then weekly after Applejack had seen how well she handled Lonestar, making him more friendly than she’d ever seen. The country gal herself had remarked more than once how well Sunset and Lonestar got along, like the same kind of friendship she had with herself, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity and the other friends she had at Canterlot High. 

What she didn’t know was that Sunset’s feelings for Lonestar ran much, _much_ deeper than she suspected. As Sunset spent more time with the stallion, she would often find herself racing home afterward, rip off her clothes and frantically rub her pussy lips while she fantasized about him. Her mind would run wild with visuals that others from this dimension might find repulsive — herself, completely naked, kissing the horse on the lips and letting his massive and wet tongue overpower hers. Kneeling on the grass underneath his belly and caressing his large throbbing cock with her small hands. Her nose sniffing the base of his shaft, inhaling that deep, sweaty musk. Her tongue slathered his heavy balls, making her way up his length until she reached the tip of his girth. Lowering herself onto her hands and presenting her hindquarters to him, letting him line his shaft up with her soaking pussy and sliding it in as far as her body would be able to take it. Thrusting inside her, making her squeal and moan without being able to keep herself quiet until he decided to spew his warm and bountiful seed inside of her. With such a thrilling fantasy in her mind, her fingers would always rub her clitoris into a frenzy as she imagined his length flopping out of her and a large heap of chunky semen spilling out of her onto the grass below. In those moments, Sunset felt thankful that she lived alone without having to worry about screaming in ecstasy as a powerful orgasm ravaged her body, keeping her limbs rigid for several gratifying minutes. 

A week passed and Sunset realized her fingers weren’t enough to satisfy her growing cravings. Despite the fear of tainting her fairly pure internet history, she pushed through her worries and began searching for videos related to her urges. She’d found a number of videos through SultryStuds.org, a lovely website dedicated to showcasing animals of all sorts engaging in X-rated antics — by themselves, with other animals, or even with humans. Night after night, Sunset would spend at least an hour watching countless videos of equine studs, showing off their stocky round buttocks, hefty swinging balls and long, rigid cocks. Even those were enough to get her as damp as a river, but when she could find any videos showing a woman pleasuring her stallion, Sunset’s nethers would become a raging monsoon. Another week of watching erotic horse videos online, and Sunset only found her cravings growing stronger. She needed more; something resembling the magnificent member jutting from an equine’s sheath, feeling that beautiful girth up against her wet pussy lips and splitting them open as they plunged inside. 

More online browsing had brought her to discover a sex toy shop called Naughty Stallions, specializing in sex toys crafted to simulate genitals not like humans, but of other species instead. She admired the craftsmanship of the canines and even the dragons (finding it somewhat amusing that this realm considered dragons to be “fictional” when in her original realm, they were as real as the sun and moon themselves). The species she had her eye on the most was of course the equine penis, Lucky the Stud. Looking up measurements of equine anatomy online, she’d customized her order to her preferences, sent the funds through their online portal, and that was that. An agonizing month had gone by of Sunset hoping her order would arrive at her residence until today, after a rough evening at work, her patience had finally rewarded her. Lucky the Stud was in her home, being cleaned within her shower in preparation for her first experience with him. 

After cleaning herself and her toy up, Sunset stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel hanging on a nearby rack. She gently patted the cloth over her face and down to her soaking orange breasts, pushing them slightly harder than she normally would. Despite being several minutes away from enjoy her new toy, Sunset felt a bit of pregame with her own body would pay off later on. She brushed the towel across her smooth legs and swung it around to grope her buttocks dry before wedging the towel within between her cheeks for a moment. She took a brief moment to rub the towel across the wet stallion dildo in her shower before lifting it up and placing it onto the floor. She gently pat her soaking hair before wrapping the towel around her head and keeping the wet mess of red and yellow concealed for the time being and the rest of her body completely exposed. 

Sunset heaved Lucky up into her arms, and carried it out of her bathroom, feeling a slight chill as the cool air of the apartment wafted across her naked breasts and hips. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she laid the toy on its side across her bed, giving it a pat before she reached into the drawer of her desk and pulled out her tablet computer. Turning it on quickly and opening her Other Bookmarks tab, Sunset loaded up one of her favorite videos on SultryStuds — Dirty Tramp Takes Horse Cock 3 Different Ways.

Before clicking Play on the video, Sunset pulled up the syringe connected by a tube to the base of Lucky with one hand, then used another hand to lift the bottle of white liquid and snap the top open with her thumb. After pouring enough substance to fill the syringe halfway, Sunset looked at the bottle with curiosity. Jizz Juice, considered to be a necessary staple for any Naughty Stallions toy, and supposedly very comparable to real semen. Sunset figured a small test was in order before she thought of squirting such a substance into her body. She stuck her thumb under the opening to collect a tiny drop of the liquid then shut the bottle closed. 

“Whoa, cool,” she muttered as she pressed her index finger against her thumb. It felt very similar to the soap she’d used to clean off the toy in the shower, but with a bit more wetness and traction. She extended her finger as far as it could go, making the shape of an L with her hand, to see a very apparent white string hanging between her thumb and finger without any risk of breaking. She decided to rub the wetness against her right nipple, humming from pleasure as she watched the flesh stand upright from the sticky sensation glazing over it. 

Sunset took another look around her bed to make sure everything was in place. Lucky was right in front of her, the bottle of lube was to her right, and her computer was in front of her with her favorite horse porn ready to go. All she needed now was something to wipe her hands on in case she needed to click something on her computer and avoid getting the keyboard sticky, either from the lube or from her own secretions. She narrowed her eyes in frustration from the thought of having to get up again, but the change in her eyebrows position reminded her of the extra weight on top of her head from the towel drying her wrapped up hair. 

“Hey, convenient!” Sunset said as she pulled the towel away from her hair and onto the bed. She shook her head from left to right, letting the damp mess of red and orange locks wave gracefully through the air before falling across her shoulders and over the tops of her breasts. “Alright, it’s all here. Let’s do this!”

Sunset reached for the touchpad mouse and moved the pointer to hit the play button on the video. The dark screen lit up to show a bright sunny day in a secluded area, a white picket fence surrounding tall trees and bright, lush grass. Within seconds, the sound of heavy steps trampling across the grass could be heard, followed by the sight of a cream colored stallion with a gray mane stepping into view. Riding atop his back was a woman with blonde hair, her turquoise skin visible from head to toe, letting the bright rays of the sun shine down on her naked body. Following a dissolve into a new angle, the woman gave a tug on the horses reins, prompting him to stop where he was. She carefully put her feet on the grass, taking a moment to raise her arms up and stretch, showing off her athletic breasts and flat tummy before running her hands down her chest and winking toward the camera. 

“Not bad,” Sunset Shimmer muttered, copying what she saw on screen by rubbing her own nipple as well. She looked down for a moment, smirking as she watched her hand take a grasp of the orange-sized orb. “Mine are a little bigger though…”

Her attention went back to the tablet screen as she saw the woman move toward the horse’s side at a slow pace. She rubbed a hand across his back, moving it hastily toward his belly as she dropped to her knees and move toward his groin. Following her lead, Sunset brought her Lucky dildo closer to herself, rubbing her hand against the silicone pair of balls at the very bottom of the model. On her computer, the stallion showed his appreciation for his rider’s efforts by letting his shaft slide out of his sheath, hanging downward at a half-mast. The rider moved her hands up to the base of the exposed shaft, its wideness enough to fill her palm completely. Testing it out herself, Sunset’s palm stroked the synthetic underside, finding it to be as big in her hands as it looked on screen. She began finding it hard to decide which to keep her eyes trained on, between the screen showing a real horse being pleasured by a woman, or toward the stunning replica of a horse penis resting against her body at the moment. 

Keeping the screen in her peripheral vision, Sunset noticed the rider lick her lips before moving her head forward. She’d watched the video before, seeing that defying her expectations, the woman was somehow able to fit the massive head in her mouth and give the tip a good sucking without hurting herself or the horse. Sunset was not at all confident in her ability to do such a thing, and didn’t want to risk her teeth tearing up the material of her new toy. Rather than fit it in her mouth, she opted instead to stand the dildo upright with the head pointed toward the ceiling while she sat on her heels. Opening her mouth to let her tongue hang out, she drug the wet flesh under the head and circled it around a few times, while her hands moved up and down along the shaft a few inches under her mouth. 

“Sorry I can’t swallow you whole, Lucky, but hopefully I can still work with what I’ve got to give you a good time,” Sunset whispered with devotion hanging from her voice, as if she were speaking to another person. She paused for a moment as she kept her hands on the length, her eyes turning upward in thought. “You know, Lucky’s a nice name and all, but it’s not really doing it for me at the moment. If you’re gonna live here, I’m changing your name to… Lonestar.”

Soon after giving her new companion a more fitting name, Sunset’s eyes lit up and her labia pulsed as she let her imagination enhance the situation for her. Pushing the dildo forward as she straddled it with her hands, she envisioned the real Lonestar’s jet black mane splayed out underneath his head as he lay on his back, his dark eyes looking right at her as his white snout flared its nostrils from her passionate embrace. Imagining his white hooves hanging over his chestnut body, she moved her head downward to put her mouth on the left testicle, glad that she was at least able to get most of her mouth over one of those hefty orbs. 

Sunset felt her head grow lighter for a moment as she felt the stallion’s roundness against her tongue, weighing it down with impressive weight. Her ears could pick up the sounds coming from her laptop behind her, hearing the huffs and occasional nicker from the stallion in the video. She felt her pussy lips flex as she imagined Lonestar would make the same noise, voicing his satisfaction from Sunset’s touch. Feeling even more driven than before, Sunset’s lips were flexing every few seconds while she moved her mouth upwards to lick his sheath while her hands groped the middle of his cock. She snorted across the silicone ball, imagining what his musk would smell like while she was making him so erect. 

Moving up the enormous length, Sunset let her tongue glide along the flesh, feeling a few large veins protruding to the surface. She began to hum lightly as she kissed the medial ring, imagining Lonestar letting out a whinny with each peck she gave his member on her way to the tip. Reaching the end of the length, she drug her tongue underneath the ridges of the head, while her hands continued to massage the rest of the shaft from bottom to top. After a moment of sucking and fondling the impressive girth, she pulled her mouth away and looked over the surface glistening with her own saliva. 

“You ready for the main event, big guy?” Sunset asked, her index finger dancing underneath the head of the synthetic penis. It was more of a question for herself, wondering if after all this time spent waiting for her delivery to arrive, would she actually be able to handle something of such length and girth? Whether she could or not, the throbbing of her dripping pussy lips between her legs would never let her go to sleep tonight until she gave it an honest try. Sunset propped the dildo up, letting it stand on the flat surface under the balls, before she reached for the bottle of white lube. Snapping the cap open, she tilted it upside down and poured a hefty dollop onto the head of the penis, then flattened her palm against it before stroking downward. Her hand’s descent left behind a sticky and shiny glaze along the surface, pulling most of the residue off her hand after she’d only reached the halfway point. She quickly snapped the bottle shut and put it to the side, happy with the slick coating on Lonestar, knowing it should be more than enough to provide a smooth entry along with the wetness coating her vagina in and out — and if she needed to, she could use the syringe to have the toy spurt out more lube inside of her. 

Sunset then turned herself around, placing herself on all fours and pressing her backside underneath the shaft. She gasped as she felt the sticky, powerful girth sliding between her cheeks as she raised them upward. She felt a powerful twinge of excitement, imagining herself submitting to the towering girth as if it was her master and she his obedient mistress. Each time her cheeks slid up and down the slick underside, she felt her heart skip a beat, raising her anticipation of such a large shaft inches away from penetrating her. A few more seconds passed, and Sunset couldn’t take anymore foreplay. She reached an arm back and tilted it forward, lining the round head up with her soaking pussy lips. 

“Okay, moment of truth…” Sunset muttered as her vulva twitched and pulsated with desire upon feeling the head touching her lips, “Let’s hope this works.” With her hand grasping the toy, Sunset pushed it forward and eased her hips back at the same time. She gave a soft push from both ends, but the toy remained outside of her, the shaft bending just slightly from her effort. “Crap. Come on, don’t tell me I wasted all this money for nothing,” Sunset knew better than to force it in, both for the safety of her pussy and to keep her toy from being damaged. She slowly increased her efforts from the back as she pushed it against her pussy, while she did her best to keep herself relaxed and welcoming between her legs. “Come on, come on, get in — haaa-ahh…” she hummed as she felt her pussy lips flex, the toy behind her pushing forward and breaching the walls with a faint wet _pop_. 

“Hnnng!” she squealed, before putting her open hand against her mouth to keep herself from making too much noise. It was in: Sweet Celestia, that big, round head was inside her pussy. Just the tip itself gave her inner walls an impressive stretch, similar to what she’d felt with herfisting sessions in the past, but without the discomfort of her rigid knuckles prodding her sensitive flesh. The toy itself was barely one-tenth of the way inside of her, but it was already giving her immense satisfaction from its impressive girth. 

“Haa… haaa… s-so far so good…” Sunset whispered as she lowered her hand to the bed, her other arm still reaching back to keep the toy from slipping out of her, “Let’s — mmmf — k-keep it going… nnnngh!” Being extra careful not to rush things, Sunset eased the length of the dildo further into her moist caverns, inch by inch. Her mouth remained open the entire time it plunged further into her, making the tingling feeling between her legs escalate even further. Sunset kept the slow pace up, taking a break every so often to catch her breath and let her vagina adjust to the new visitor, before resuming her plunge. She kept at it for nearly a minute, before curiosity got the best of her and urged to look over her shoulder at her progress so far. 

What she saw stunned her, making her eyes spread open as she stared slack-jawed at what was behind her. The horse dildo she’d purchased, the one that stood at twenty inches long, had gone so far into her body that she could barely see the medial ring. She couldn’t believe it — she was actually able to take the toy up to the halfway point without feeling any pain, and without too much of a struggle. 

“Oh my GOSH!” Sunset exclaimed under her breath, “I didn’t think hu— ahhh — h-human bodies could handle something like this!” Along with the pleasure of being filled and spread so much, Sunset felt elated that her purchase had been worth every dollar she spent and wouldn’t end up being something too big for her to handle. 

“I wonder — ah-ah — if I can get it a just a bit further in…? Come on…” Sunset eased her hand forward and slid the toy in, feeling the ridge of the medial ring slip inside, “That’s it… that’s it… just a little — ACK! OW, OW OW!” Sunset yelped as she felt a sharp pinch at the top of her canal, prompting her to slam her fist against her bed from the pain, “Too far, too far, too far!” Rather than rush to pull it back in a panic, Sunset gently eased the toy back an inch, then dropped her head to the mattress as she panted heavily. “Well… guess I— nngh — found my limit. Still, — huff — halfway, not too bad for this body.”

The pain Sunset felt within her chambers quickly subsided, giving way to the monumental pleasure still coursing through every inch of her loins. She had to keep things at a somewhat slow pace, knowing that she could hurt herself if she went too fast or rough moving a fully-sized horse dildo in and out of her human vagina. Sunset began easing her body forward, letting the length slide out of her until she felt the girth decrease little by little. She felt the slightest bit of resistance along the rim of her lips, looking back to see that she’d reached the head nearing an exit from where it was lodged. Keeping her grip on the toy, Sunset began pulling it forward, once again letting it fill her caverns and spread her inner walls. 

“Hooo— ooooh…!” Sunset muttered, gripping her bed sheets with one hand and curling her toes as each inch prodded further into her. She kept her eyes on the length behind her, making sure to stop as soon as the medial ring slipped inside of her. “Ahhh! Ah-ahh… hnnngh!” Sunset groaned, gritting her teeth, yet curling her mouth into a trembling smile as she rolled her eyes upward. This was unlike anything she could have imagined. In Equestria, dildos shaped like stallion genitals were the norm, nothing exotic by any means. She’d experimented with one when she was younger, enjoying the sensation, but not feeling anything too remarkable from the experience. She’d never had any real interest in knowing what a human penis felt like since she started attending Canterlot High — and truth be told, now that she was feeling this within her body, she didn’t think she’d ever want to. Something about being penetrated and filled to capacity by something so much bigger than this body’s labia was more arousing than she ever could have expected. 

She needed more. She needed to pick up the pace to scratch that itch even faster. Before rushing the movement of the toy, Sunset’s unoccupied hand reached for the syringe full of Jizz Juice and pushed it down just a bit, feeding it through the tube, into the toy and having it squirt out of the tip and into her full caverns. Sunset couldn’t feel it entering her immediately, but the moment she pulled the toy back and pushed it forward, the liquid made its presence apparent when she felt a much smoother entrance moving in and out of her. 

“Haaaah! Ah, yes!” Sunset squealed as she began to pump the toy back and forth at a faster pace, now having a better idea of how far in and out it could go without causing any pain or resistance, “This is so good! It’s so big! Ohhh — !”

Sunset herself felt a little surprised at how quickly her arousal had spiked over the last few minutes, just from developing a smoother thrusting pace from the toy. Her free hand moved up from the sheets as she leaned her chin on the bed, then began to rub a finger against her clitoris while pushing the toy as far as she knew she could handle it. She kept it in the same position as she pushed back and forth on the little nub of flesh, knowing that her climax was just over the horizon. 

“Mmm, Lone Star…” she muttered, imagining herself pinned to the ground as Applejack’s stallion kept his girth lodged inside her pussy, whinnying from the sensation of the tightness around his massive length squeezing him constantly, “Lone… hnngh- ah-ah-AH-AH-AH, AHHHHHH!!” Sunset felt her entire body clench as her orgasm struck her nethers. A few seconds passed, and she began to shake with monumental force, her bed squeaking loudly from every thrust she pushed against it. “YES!! YES, YES, OH MY GOSH, YES!! HAAH… ahh… oh…” After half a minute of moaning, Sunset’s voice finally began to give out. She kept her eyes closed, a dazed smile on her face and her body still trembling as she pushed her head into her mattress. Even as she laid down, her hips would occasionally rise with the silicone dick still inside her, the powerful waves of her orgasm coursing through her body without any signs of slowing down. “Mm… oh, fuck yes… whew…”

For a number of minutes, Sunset kept the massive shaft remain cradled within her, enjoying the gratifying stretch it gave her even after she’d hit her climax. Soon after, she realized that despite how much she didn’t want to, she couldn’t keep the shaft hidden in her nethers forever. Instead of just pulling it out and being done with the matter, Sunset wanted to try something bold. She looked to the side and saw the syringe was still halfway full of unused lube, and reached a tired arm over to grab it. She pushed her thumb against it, forcing a bounty of liquid through the tube. It took a bit of effort to move her legs properly, but she managed to ease a foot against the underside of Lone Star, and pushed the toy back. 

“Oof!” she grunted as the length slid out of her rather quickly, the massive head exiting her gaping vagina with another wet pop. Following its departure, an overwhelming amount of lube mixed with Sunset’s own vaginal secretions spilled out of her passage, soaking her buttcheek and her thigh as it slid down onto her bed sheets. “Oh my Gosh…” Sunset muttered as she felt the wet mess sliding down her body, prompting another surge in her chest and her nethers. She couldn’t describe why, but something about the thought of Lone Star’s bountiful cum sliding out of her after she’d been ravaged turned her on just as much as when she’d first started, giving her a second wind after her first orgasm had momentarily drained her. 

Rolling herself onto her belly, Sunset picked herself back up to her knees and turned to face her toy, her glazed ass shining from the moonlight gazing into her window. She looked at the synthetic stallion cock, just as shiny as her own butt from all the spelunking it had gone through between her legs, and traced a finger along it’s slick surface. She soon plopped herself down by its side, scooting herself forward and pulling it up close to her body. 

Sunset let the underside of the silicone member lay up against her chest, with her chin resting on top of the head. As she gave the length a hug, she could feel its stickiness rubbing up against her breasts and her tummy, covering her body in the mess that had once been contained to her nethers and legs. She could even feel a sticky wet spot by her feet, where the leakage had poured out of her pussy and onto her own bed. It was everywhere. Her bed and her entire body was covered in fake semen and her own vaginal juices, and she absolutely loved it. Holding the cock tighter against her body, Sunset lowered a hand between her slick pussy and began to prod herself with three fingers, feeling another orgasm rapidly on its way. 

“Come on, come on…. That’s it…” Sunset muttered, moving the sticky dildo to rub against her breasts and cover her nipples in its mess, “Nngh, fuck yeah… haaaah…” Sunset’s imagination took over once again, imagining herself laying underneath Lone Star after he’d already ejaculated inside of her. She wasn’t sure how prone stallions were to second climaxes so soon after, but she wanted to hope it could be done with the right technique. Laying on the grass, she’d have her hands moving up against his length as she felt it throb with excitement. His sensitivity from his previous release would carry over, making it easier for him to hit it once again. He’d emit a loud neigh before his erection stood on end, releasing a thick rope of cum right onto Sunset’s body, covering her from her neck all the way down to her pussy as if marking her as his mate for life. At the same time, Sunset pushed her thumb all the way onto the syringe, forcing what was left to spurt through the tip of the toy. A thick strand of white shot upward, hitting the front of her neck and spilling down her collar bone and the top of her chest.

“Nnnngh — eeeek!!” Starlight squealed as her legs wrapped around her own hand, her eyes and teeth clenched from the powerful surge coursing through her. Another orgasmic wave rocked her body to its core, its pulsing waves only lasting for half the time her previous one had, but leaving her feeling blissfully tired afterward. 

“Okay… alright…” Sunset panted, snuggling up to the sticky cock as if it were a stuffed animal while she kept her eyes closed, “I’m done for the night. Thank goodness tomorrow’s Sunday. I’m gonna have… a LOT of cleaning up to do.”

Drumming her fingers against the slick dildo in her grasp, Sunset formed a weak smile on her face. This was nice. She’d had some uncertainties about whether or not buying this was the right decision, but after feeling two intense orgasms back to back, all of those doubts had vanished without a trace. It was true, she wished that she could live out her real desire, of being able to do such a thing with the real Lone Star at Applejack’s farm — but given how taboo this world seemed to consider interspecies relationships, she decided this was more than good enough. Feeling her consciousness fade bit by bit, she figured this synthetic horse cock would be able to keep her desires in check and help her live a normal life from this point forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna go ahead and say that the next chapter for this isn't gonna be uploaded for a while. The entire story is finished from beginning to end, the next few chapters just need some sprucing up to help it read better. It would come out faster, but I have something else that needs my attention. Once that's done, I can come back to focusing on revisions again. I apologize for my snail's pace. Thank you to everyone who's still following me after so long.


End file.
